Slay-er
by deanlovesaveleigh
Summary: Sam and Dean meet a girl named Chelsea, and she has some ... strange ... talents. She's the slayer. Strong, pretty, and witty. She has a case about 20 vamps in an abandoned hospital.


_** INT**__**. **__**DETROIT - ALLEYWAY – NIGHT **_

**DEAN and SAM are fighting vampires, but they're starting to lose.**

SAM

Dean!

**A vampire is about to bite DEAN's neck. All of a sudden, a garbage can lid flies out of nowhere, decapitating the vampire. The other two vamps look at what killed their friend. We see Chelsea, standing there triumphantly.**

CHELSEA

Hey fellas.

**DEAN and SAM look in shock as CHELSEA fights the other two vamps on her own. She takes out her machete and spins, cutting off both of their heads in one swoop. She sighs, and puts her machete away.**

CHELSEA

Ah, the rush of slaying a vampire, eh? The thrill of not knowing if you're gonna win or not? Then when you DO win, which is very probable, you have a sense of accomplishment.

**DEAN and SAM gawk at her.**

CHELSEA

Hi, I'm Chelsea. You're Sam and Dean Winchester, right? I've heard so much about you guys. I mean, you're the only interesting thing watchers ever talk about.

SAM

Who are you?

CHELSEA

Chelsea Micheals.

(Realizes that they're on the ground)

Oh, I'm sorry. Do you need help up?

DEAN

We're good.

**DEAN helps SAM up, and cautiously looks at CHELSEA.**

SAM

When we said, who are you, I think we meant, how did you do that?

CHELSEA

The key is to be resourceful.

DEAN

Resourceful?

CHELSEA

Well, yeah.

(As she says this she hops up onto a ledge)

I mean, say you're fighting a pagan god. You don't have a stake, so what're you gonna do?

(DEAN is about to answer it but CHELSEA cuts him off)

Rhetorical. You break off any wooden thing you can find. Like, this one time I was fighting this one trickster and-

DEAN

What are you?

CHELSEA

I'm human, thank you very much.

**SAM runs over to her and splashes her with borax, and then salt.**

CHELSEA (CONT'D)

Hey! What was that for?

DEAN

We just gotta make sure.

(Pulls out a knife and hands it to CHELSEA)

It's silver.

**CHELSEA sighs and cuts her hand with it. She's human.**

CHELSEA

See? Human.

DEAN

Sorry, it's just we've had troubles talking, even associating with demons.

CHELSEA

I've heard.

(She looks at SAM and raises an eyebrow. SAM, caught off guard, raises both of his eyebrows)

DEAN

So, a girl packing a punch as hard as you? You can't be human.

**CHELSEA sits on the ledge.**

CHELSEA

Oh, but I am.

DEAN

Care to explain?

CHELSEA

(After hesitation)

I'm the slayer.

**SAM and DEAN raise their eyebrows in confusion.**

_** INT. DETROIT – MOTEL ROOM – NIGHT**_

DEAN

Okay, explain this again. You're a what?

CHELSEA

Slay-er? Surely you've heard of me before.

**DEAN and SAM look at her, confused.**

CHELSEA (CONT'D)

(sighs)

Of course not. Into each generation a slayer is born, one girl in all the world. A chosen one. She alone will stand against the vampires-

DEAN

We know what a slayer IS. Are you just a strong Buffy- wannabe?

CHELSEA

No! That show is based on what I am. Buffy never existed, and I've never watched that show in my life.

DEAN

How did Joss Whedon learn about slayers then?

CHELSEA

He was supposed to be a watcher, but he rebelled and became a writer instead. He used his knowledge on slayers to write. His knowledge was limited though, so he thought that stakes and sunlight could kill them. Looked in all the wrong books.

SAM

So you're the slayer...

CHELSEA

The one and only.

SAM

You're like, thirteen!

CHELSEA

Uh, excuse me? I'm fourteen, dumb ass.

DEAN

How do you know who we are?

CHELSEA

You're like, legendary! The Winchesters. The ones demons have nightmares about, and only stupid people go after. My watcher's told me all about you guys, hoping to teach me something.

SAM

How much do you know about us?

CHELSEA

Everything.

DEAN

Who pulled me out of hell?

CHELSEA

Castiel. Or, Cas.

DEAN

Fine, easy one. Uh... what's our Dad's name?

CHELSEA

John Winchester.

DEAN

Dammit. Uhh... what's Sam afraid of?

SAM

Dean, she couldn't know-

CHELSEA

Clowns.

**DEAN chuckles.**

SAM

What's Dean afraid of?

CHELSEA

Flying. On planes.

DEAN

When's my birthday?

CHELSEA

January 24, 1979.

DEAN

DAMMIT!

SAM

Dean, I don't think we need to test her anymore.

CHELSEA

Why are you making sure I'm telling the truth?

DEAN

Look, you may be fourteen, but I don't trust you.

CHELSEA

I don't trust anyone.

DEAN

We're on the same page then.

SAM

Why are you here?

CHELSEA

I need help. Vampires nest back in LA. Too strong for only me to handle, so I thought I'd track you down.

DEAN

How'd you find us?

CHELSEA

Come on, two credit cards used near the same places every day, with the last names Jimmy and Page? Really?

DEAN

I thought it was clever...

SAM

So there's a nest? How many?

CHELSEA

Around twenty I'd say.

SAM

You're right, you can't do this on your own.

CHELSEA

So, are you guys in or out?

**DEAN and SAM look at each other. DEAN shrugs, and SAM nods.**

DEAN & SAM

In.

**CHELSEA smiles.**

_ **INT. ON THE ROAD - IMPALA – NIGHT**_

_****_**DEAN is driving, and SAM is shotgun, sleeping. CHELSEA is in the backseat, wide awake.**

DEAN

So, what's your story?

CHELSEA

Excuse me?

DEAN

I mean, why'd you come find us? I bet you have better resources in LA.

CHELSEA

I don't think you guys understand how legendary you are. You guys are the best.

DEAN

Yeah, I get that. But don't you have watchers or something? Helping you out? Why aren't they here?

CHELSEA

It doesn't matter.

DEAN

I think it does.

CHELSEA

I don't wanna talk about it, okay?

DEAN

Fine. Fine...

**They sit in awkward silence for a bit.**

SAM

So do you live in LA?

CHELSEA

Born and raised.

SAM

Cool, we were born in Kansas City.

CHELSEA

I know, remember?

SAM

Oh yeah.

**More awkward silence. DEAN reaches over and turns on music. It's "We Built This City". He taps his fingers in rhythm on the wheel. Then he starts to sing along, waking SAM up.**

DEAN

We built this city. We built this city on rock and roll, we built this city. We built this city on rock and ro- ooll.

SAM & CHELSEA

Dean.

**DEAN quickly turns it off. More awkward silence.**

DEAN

So, you're a slayer.

CHELSEA

(correcting him)

"the".

DEAN

Right, right. What's it like?

CHELSEA

It's a bitch.

DEAN

Oh.

CHELSEA

Yeah, I mean, it was cool at first. Having superpowers and all that, but the coolness of it all wears off eventually. I had to train day and night, I put distanced myself from my parents, and I stopped having friends.

DEAN

Oh.

CHELSEA

Yeah, not exactly the best childhood ever.

DEAN

I know what you mean.

**DEAN smiles weakly at CHELSEA, and she weakly smiles back.**

SAM

When did you get called, or chosen, or whatever.

CHELSEA

I was called at the age of 11. Really young for a slayer. That's why they trained me extra hard. They thought I was special. Hmph. I'm special alright.

**Silence for a bit.**

DEAN

You should sleep. If we're gonna make it by morning, it's gonna be an all-nighter.

CHELSEA

Nah, I'm good. I don't sleep that much.

**DEAN nods, he understands.**

_** INT. LA - IMPALA - MORNING**_

**DEAN looks in the back, and sees CHELSEA sleeping. SAM is also sleeping, and he sighs. He wakes SAM up, and SAM jolts up.**

DEAN

We're here, sleeping beauty.

SAM

Sorry, I don't usually fall asleep like that.

DEAN

I know you don't.

(motions towards CHELSEA)

Should we wake her up?

**SAM looks at CHELSEA, and shrugs. DEAN shrugs too and they get out of the car. They close the doors in sync.**

DEAN (CONT'D)

She's tough too. She wouldn't wanna be woken up like a little kid.

SAM

What do you think about Chelsea by the way?

DEAN

I think she's a little kid who was put into this life too fast and too hard.

SAM

Like you?

(DEAN sighs and starts to walk away)

Look, Dean I'm sorry. That just sort of came out.

DEAN

I see a lot of her in me. I really do. She's tough, and I can tell that she can handle herself. Hell, she saved _us_, Sam. I just don't know a lot about her.

SAM

You think we can trust her?

DEAN

I don't know. Maybe. You can never say for sure. We learned that the hard way. Someone's always gonna betray you one way or another.

SAM

Dean, don't even start-

CHELSEA

Hey.

They turn, surprised to see CHELSEA.

SAM

Chelsea! Sorry, we thought we'd let you sleep.

CHELSEA

You should've woken me up.

DEAN

You didn't need to be woken up. You did that on your own.

CHELSEA

Hm. So this is our room?

DEAN

104.

CHELSEA

Let's go in.

**DEAN opens the door and SAM and CHELSEA walk in. SAM puts his bags on the bed, and CHELSEA sits down on the couch.**

DEAN

Do you have any stuff to put in?

CHELSEA

No.

DEAN

Okay.

**DEAN closes the door and runs his stuff in as well.**

DEAN

That couch you're sitting on folds out, so you can sleep on there.

CHELSEA

I've had worse.

DEAN

(finally sits down)

So where are these vamps?

CHELSEA

Linda Vista Hospital.

DEAN

Wait, THE Linda Vista Hospital?

CHELSEA

Yeah? It's this run down building that's been there forever. Vamps like to nest there because people try to stay overnight on dares. When they go missing they say it's ghosts that did it.

SAM

So there aren't any ghosts? Just vampires?

CHELSEA

Yup.

DEAN

Seriously?

(CHELSEA nods)

Well, my childhood's ruined.

SAM

(CHELSEA looks at him with a puzzled look)

Dad used to tell us stories about the Linda Vista Hospital. Always told us it was haunted. Dean loved those stories.

DEAN

They were the best! When we went to LA for a case Dad was working on, I went to the school there and my friends would always tell me stuff about it.

CHELSEA

Yeah, well sorry but it's just vampires.

DEAN

Damn.

(chuckling)

Well, we'll go in there tonight, and "slay" them.

**CHELSEA and SAM look at DEAN like, "seriously?" DEAN chuckles and then sees their faces. He retracts the chuckle.**

CHELSEA

Sure. Are you sure you don't wanna sleep, Dean? You've been driving all night.

DEAN

Nah, if I sleep now I'll never be awake for the "slaying".

CHELSEA

Oh, stop it!

**CHELSEA walks into the bathroom. DEAN looks at SAM, with a smug look on his face. SAM shakes his head.**

_** Ext. Night, outside of abandoned hospital.**_

CHELSEA

You guys ready for this?

DEAN

Bring it on.

_** INSIDE HOSPITAL**_

**They walk into the building, DEAN pointing the flashlight with the gun.**

SAM

Where are they?

CHELSEA

Upstairs.

DEAN

Well, let's go.

**They start to walk upstairs, when they hear a crash. They quickly turn to where the crash was, walk towards it. It came from behind a curtain, so they quietly go to it. SAM slowly takes the curtain, and quickly parts it. They hold up guns. They see a little girl behind the curtain, shivering and crying.**

SAM

What are you doing here?

LITTLE GIRL

People were mean to me.

SAM

They were mean?

**LITTLE GIRL shakes her head yes**

DEAN

Chelsea, get her out of here. Sam and I'll go upstairs.

CHELSEA

But Dean-

DEAN

Go!

**CHELSEA takes LITTLE GIRL and leads her out. SAM and DEAN continue to go upstairs.**

CHELSEA

Are you okay?

LITTLE GIRL

People were mean to me.

CHELSEA

What are you talking about, which people?

LITTLE GIRL

Now I'm mean to them.

**As she says this the room starts to shake. Lamps fall off tables and CHELSEA looks around, panicked. She turns back to the LITTLE GIRL and her face is bleeding, and her eyes are missing.**

LITTLE GIRL (CONT'D)

They were mean to me.

**CHELSEA takes a gun out quickly, and shoots the LITTLE GIRL in the face. The LITTLE GIRL disappears. The shaking continues.**

CHELSEA

Sam! Dean!

**She knows they can't hear her, so she runs upstairs. She finds a vampire strung up, with hooks in his hands with chains being the only thing holding him up. He's in pain. (with teeth) CHELSEA takes out the machete and walks up to him slowly.**

CHELSEA (CONT'D)

Where are the two guys that came into here?

VAMPIRE

Hehe... Chelsea. Come back for more huh? Or maybe just revenge?

CHELSEA

Where are Sam and Dean?

VAMPIRE

Winchester? That's who they were? Huh. Thought they'd be tougher.

**CHELSEA puts the machete to his neck**

CHELSEA

Shut up and tell me where they are.

VAMPIRE

Hehe... feisty. Just like your mother.

**CHELSEA reacts to this, horrified, and chops his head off. He hangs there, with his hands still strung up.**

CHELSEA

(to herself)

Dammit Chelsea, why the Hell'd you do that?

**She hears a scream, and runs into the room next to it. She holds her gun up, and sees a female vampire. She's screaming and pacing, and holding her hands to her eyes.**

CHELSEA (CONT'D)

What's wrong?

FEMALE VAMPIRE

My eyes!

**She takes her hands away, revealing that her eyes are gone. CHELSEA looks to the table, and the camera pans over to it. We see that her eyes are sitting there, obviously cut from her.**

CHELSEA

Not that I care about you being in pain, but who did this?

FEMALE VAMPIRE

A child. She came in, killed off 80% of the vampires, then did this. I don't know where the others are.

CHELSEA

Did you see Sam and Dean?

FEMALE VAMPIRE

Who?

CHELSEA

Sam and Dean Winchester? One's tall, long hair. Other's not as tall, short hair? Both good looking as hell.

FEMALE VAMPIRE

Oh them? They left.

CHELSEA

Left where?

FEMALE VAMPIRE

I don't know!

**The FEMALE VAMPIRE looks at something across the room and screams. CHELSEA looks and we see that the LITTLE GIRL is back.**

LITTLE GIRL

Now you were mean to me.

**She flicks her hand at the FEMALE VAMPIRE, and her head comes flying off. CHELSEA tries to shoot the LITTLE GIRL, but she's out of bullets.**

CHELSEA

Dammit, how can I be out? I've only used one!

**The LITTLE GIRL holds out her hands, and shows all of the bullets, and she pours them out on the floor.**

LITTLE GIRL

Now no one can be mean to me again.

**LITTLE GIRL flicks her wrists, leaving a gash on CHELSEA's stomach. CHELSEA doubles in pain, and falls to the floor, gasping. The LITTLE GIRL glides over to CHELSEA, and about to finish her off when a bullet passes through her, making her disappear. DEAN runs over and picks CHELSEA up. SAM follows, pointing the gun, looking.**

DEAN

Go, go!

**They run out with CHELSEA in DEAN's arms. They run out of the building, and run into the impala, with DEAN throwing CHELSEA in the back. They drive off hazardously.**

**INT. LA - NIGHT – HOTEL ROOM**

**CHELSEA is sitting in her bed, wrapping a bandage over her wound.**

CHELSEA

Thanks for stitching it up for me, doc.

**DEAN smiles**

SAM

So what's with the ghost? I thought that place wasn't haunted!

CHELSEA

It isn't! Well, I thought it isn't. Look, it isn't supposed to be haunted. So I don't know why there's a violent pissed off girl there.

DEAN

Well, what if the building's not haunted. What if it's something that the spirit got attached to?

CHELSEA

Then we just burn it's bones.

DEAN

If it was buried.

SAM

That would mean that this just got harder.

CHELSEA

What do you mean? We'd just have to find, salt, and burn whatever she's attaching herself to.

SAM

It sounds easy on paper, but we have no idea who this girl is, or even what or who she's attached herself onto. This is hopeless.

CHELSEA

Never say hopeless. You guys have died, multiple times. Usually when somebody dies they're gone. Forever. They have no hope of their loved one coming back. You guys come back from the dead every Wednesday. You guys have the most hope supplied I have ever seen, but it's never used. So don't you guys go around talking about hope. 'Cause you guys take advantage of it. Now, lets find out who this girl is.

**SAM and DEAN nod**

CHELSEA (CONT'D)

Great. So let's just take a look at the facts and break it down. This girl tortured the one vamp by hooking the guy's hands and holding him up there. And she tortured the girl by taking out her eyes. Lets look in the record for little girls around the ages of 8 and 10 who got tortured this way.

**SAM and DEAN look at her surprised**

CHELSEA (CONT'D)

What?

SAM

Nothing, it's just. Good job.

**CHELSEA smiles, proudly. After research, SAM gets their attention.**

SAM

Hey, get this. Little girl that goes by the name of Heather Grace was killed in 1987 by an abusive family that liked to do these things.

DEAN

Kinda like an Addams family deal?

SAM

Yeah, kinda.

DEAN

Sweet. So what did she own that would still be here, and why is it in the hospital?

SAM

I don't know.

**As SAM's scrolling down, we see a face that CHELSEA automatically recognizes.**

CHELSEA

(stops SAM)

There! Stop! Who's she?

SAM

Heather's sister, Stella.

CHELSEA

Recognize her?

**SAM and DEAN shake their heads**

CHELSEA

(sighs)

That's one of the vampires that was in the nest at the hospital. Check for a missing person's report involving her.

**SAM types in "Stella Holmes" and a result pops up. "Stella Holmes: Missing for 10 Days, Police Giving Up"**

SAM

You're right. From what I can tell on here, Stella went missing when she was walking home from a party.

CHELSEA

She was one of the vampires. She probably had something of Heather's. She might still be in there, alive. We gotta go.

**CHELSEA rushes over to get her duffle bag full of weapons, and cringes as she bends down.**

DEAN

Woah, woah. Look I know you wanna help, but you're kinda injured. I don't want you to get even more hurt.

CHELSEA

Trust me, I'm tougher than I seem.

DEAN

Are you sure?

**CHELSEA reaches into the duffel bag, pulling out a loaded shotgun.**

CHELSEA

More than I've ever been in my life.

_**INT. LA – INSIDE HOSPITAL – NIGHT **_

DEAN

We should all stay together, I don't want little miss here to separate us.

CHELSEA

Good idea.

**They walk together, holding up their guns and flashlights. They hear a rustle, and walk over towards it, cautiously. It's a closet. DEAN motions for SAM and CHELSEA to get ready, and he quickly swings the door open. We see a scared STELLA.**

STELLA

Oh thank god! You guys are human right?

SAM

And you're a vampire.

STELLA

Yeah, whatever. Big whoop. I get it, you're a hunter. Bad vampires, bad! But we have a common interest now, killing this son of a bitch ghost. So I would suggest you NOT kill me now.

CHELSEA

You know that the ghost is Heather, right?

STELLA

(shocked)

Heather?

DEAN

Yeah, you haven't seen the ghost yet?

STELLA

No, I've been hiding the entire time.

SAM

Do you know what Heather could have attached herself onto?

STELLA

No! No, nothing that...

(realization)

DEAN

What?

STELLA

The old me was a sucker for musical theatre. I kept this 'cause it was pretty. Might be worth something after a hundred years.

SAM

What is it?

**STELLA pulls out a locket, and opens it. In it we see blonde hair.**

STELLA

It's hers. I cut it off her before she was cremated.

**DEAN grabs the locket and runs over to bare patch of ground.**

DEAN

Sammy! Get some firewood.

SAM

Yup.

CHELSEA

What should I do?

DEAN

Um?

**Sam throws firewood. All of a sudden STELLA gets picked up by the ghost, and a stick is shoved up her eye. She coughs on her own blood, and then the ghost cuts her head off.**

CHELSEA

Shit. Dean...

DEAN

Almost there!

**HEATHER gets closer and closer, until she bursts into flames. CHELSEA smiles, as she looks at DEAN, he gives her the thumbs up.**

_**INT. LA – OUTSIDE OF HOTEL – DAY**_

**DEAN is throwing his bags in the back of the impala. SAM is following him, and goes back in the hotel room for more.**

CHELSEA

Thanks for letting me crash here for the night.

DEAN

No problem. Why wouldn't I have?

CHELSEA

Well, you know. Thanks anyways.

DEAN

(chuckles)

So where are you going?

CHELSEA

I really don't know.

DEAN

What about your watcher?

CHELSEA

Yeah... about that. I kinda ran away.

DEAN

Ran away?

CHELSEA

(sheepishly)

Well, uh, yeah. They're NO fun. And you guys are so much better at slaying than those stuffy old guys. Being with you guys is so much more fun. So you see, I really can't go back. I don't wanna face them.

DEAN

I know where you're coming from.

CHELSEA

Hehe... yeah...

**AWKWARD SILENCE**

DEAN

I know I'm gonna regret this, but do you wanna stay with us? Help us fight demons and stuff?

CHELSEA

I'll be in the car.

**She runs and goes into the backseat. DEAN shakes his head and chuckles.**

SAM

(just coming back with some bags)

What?

DEAN

Chelsea's staying with us for awhile.

SAM

Why? I thought you said you couldn't trust her?

DEAN

(looking at CHELSEA who's in the backseat)

I don't. But I can always try.

**SAM puts his last bag in the trunk, as DEAN goes to the front seat, and they get in and close the doors in sync.**

**End to credits.**


End file.
